darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-11-00 - A Quaint Meeting in the Gardens
From afar, Orin (Lo) transmits via comlink: "Master, are you there?" Long distance to Orin: Obi-Wan Kenobi There is a rustle of sound and static before a soft-spoken voice replies, "Orin? What is it?" From afar, Orin (Lo) transmits, sounding a little worried, "There's... something I would like you to look at. My friend, Aure, has told me some disturbing news about voices and wills in her mind, urging.. well, they're not good, Master..." Long distance to Orin: Obi-Wan Kenobi transmits, a period of silence passing before the voice replies once again, "You're sure of this? Where are you now?" From afar, Orin (Lo) transmits back, "The Gardens in the Palace, on Coruscant." You paged Orin with 'transmits, voice firm through the comlink, "I'll be there as soon as possible, keep Aure relaxed."' Smiling back in return, Orin nods. "You'll see, Aure. You won't have to fear any longer, you can be yourself again." "Thank you.." She whispers softly, a ripple of fear rolling down her spine. The woman shifts on her feet, folding her arms before her as she casts a look about and then lowers her gaze. "Will it hurt?" She asks rather innocently, her blue gaze probing Orin for an answer. Reaching out for her shoulder, Orin shakes his head, and the tiniesy, barest ripple wends it's way through her hair as his feelings manifest themselves. "It will not hurt, no. At least, I do not think so. Master Obi-Was is kind, and gentle. He will not harm you..." Moving at a hurried pace, Obi-Wan traverses across the bridge that spans from the Palace, looking about the lush gardens with concerned eyes. "Orin!" he calls in a clear voice, halting on a pathway through the foliage. "I trust you Orin..." Aure closes her eyes, that touch making her tilt her head. Lashes lift and she hugs her arms closer, tighter around her. "I trust as I did the day Paavan Hor took me. I knew you wouldn't leave me...I trust you." She says again, her head bowing as she starts, "Orin, back on Bespin, I wanted to tell you..." As her head lifts, she hears Obi Wan and turns, looking at him. She tenses immediately and her smile fades, lips parting as she studies the Jedi. Orin too looks up to see Obi-Wan's approach, and his hand falls from Aure's shoulder as he nods. He steps back a pace, and smiles to the Jedi. "Over here Master!" he calls back. "That was quick," he adds with a grin. Obi-Wan's head cranes to the source of Orin's response, turning to manuever through the various exotic plants stationed in the gardens to reach the pair. He studies both of them carefully, before nodding aside to Orin, the smallest vestige of a smile on his lips. "You were lucky that I was in Coruscant when I received your message." But then, the smile, if it was one, disappears as he looks to Aure. "What happened?" Her gaze falls as if she had been caught breaking a law. The woman clears her throat, looking from the ground to Orin, waiting as if he were her speaker. Aure casts a quick glance towards Obi-wan and then back down again. Her lips suddenly form a pressed line and she lowers her arms from their crossed perch before her chest. Managing a curtsey, she says, "Obi-wan." She say softly, looking up again at Orin. "Tell him," says Orin, softly, urging her to answer the Knight's question. A flutter of fear and shame centers itself in the pit of her stomach and Aure shfits again on her feet. Her arms uncross and she swallows, looking up at the Jedi and then drawing a breath. "I went to check on a few things at the spaceport today...and I came in contact with Agrippa. Not but a few days ago, President Pesiro and I had encountered him on Sullust, smuggling slave girls. We put and end to it and it seems he is going to find a way to claim his losses from me. He accused me today of thus and called me a pirate...my anger grew as he sent his ment to try to surround me. The Supreme Justice and several guards put and end to it...but.." Her gaze flickers to Orin. "I felt anger so strong...I felt something around me...I felt like I could beat him..could kill him. And suddenly, I heard a voice tell me, KILL HIM! As if it were someone instructing me to do so right next to me..it was a power I couldn't resist..I hit him..." Her last three words come out in sadness, shame and surprise as her brows draw together. "It was like the power I felt Amalfiel use.." A long moment of silence passes after Aure speaks, Obi-Wan's features growing longer at the near end of the woman's words. "You say you felt anger when Agrippa accused you? And it was alike to Amalfiel's power?" he says at last, brow furrowing. "You are sure of this?" The Jedi's voice sounds troubled and irked, the twinkle in his hazel eyes gone, a grave expression seeping into his usually calm visage. Not having been privy to this side of Obi-Wan's mood before, Orin watches his Master curiously. He sees to wish to speak, his gaze straying to Aure protectively, but after a struggle behind his eyes he contents himself with merely adding, "And, some other visions before that..." Fear grips her slightly and she nods softly, "Yes..but the voice.." She looks between them, turning to face Orin then. "Orin...you said I would be okay. Why does he look like that? What's wrong.." Though she knows, it is obvious she knows something is wrong. Aure's eyes close at the mention of the visions and she shifts uncomfortably. "Aure... I believe.." Obi-Wan begins, almost reluctance in his voice before continuing, "I believe you have tread on a dangerous path.. Anger, fear, aggression, and hate all lead to the Dark Side. You said you experienced anger when you.. Almost wanted to kill Agrippa?" There is a sort of sorrow in his eyes, though he presses on, "And there was then a voice, telling you to kill him during this?" Orin watches Aure carefully, and his gaze fills with sympathy. "Yes, I grew angry at him...then I felt the power and then the voice of another, compelling me to harm him." Aure nervously shifts again, the whisper of the heavy maroon fabric of her overdress somewhat haunting. "The visions..they weren't bad too, were they? I saw Amalfield kill Paavan Hor before he did...it all happened as I saw it..." She shudders, closing her eyes and hugging her arms, she releases them slowly, "Tell me there is a way we can end this..stop it..I can't live like this.." "You are strong with the Force..." The Jedi suddenly confirms, brow still knit together. "The Dark Side will lead to self-destruction. You are down a dark path. Once you begin drawing on the Dark Side, it will compell you to further tap into it, until you are submerged, and nothing is left but a shell of yourself." Obi-Wan says with renewed firmness, and with a ginger nod. "Not many options lie before you. One of them is to come with me to the Jedi Retreat, where you might receive help. Without guidance, you will continue to descend." "Wait, what do you mean?" Aure's brows furrow. "Amalfiel said I would become like him, is that what you mean?" She looks between them, "YOu mean to take me and teach me these things? Or do you mean to stop me altogether?" The aide seems worried, shifting again as her gaze looks to Orin for help. "I think he means, Aure," says Orin softly in reply, and it is clear that her distress is affecting him a little, "that if you do not come to the Jedi, and hear their wisdom, you are likely to fulfill Amalfiel's prophecy for him. No-one can remove your gifts, but Master Obi-Wan and the others can show you how to use them and prevent this dark path..." "I will do all in my power to help you." Obi-Wan says gently. "Amalfiel, I suspect is also drawing his power from the Dark Side." He pauses, choosing his words carefully. "These are harsh words, I realize, but it is not too late. If your power goes unchecked, it will result in more experiences like the one you had with Agrippa. The emotions of the Dark Side will leave you empty, and hollow in the end." "I don't want that...but..but what about this.." She spreads her hands to indicate the senate. "I wish to still be an aide here...I take it, that if I come..I might need to stay?" Aure looks between them. "Or can I leave?" She presses her lips together, blue eyes flitting to each in turn, fear gain creeping within her. Orin glances to Obi-Wan, his thoughts unclear and he blinks. "I.. do not know, Aure. Master Yoda saw fit to add me to the Padawans, to ensure that I am steered in a good direction... but that was me. I do not know enough of these things to say. All I know is, if anyone knows what to do, it is him." Obi-Wan nods grimly, hazel eyes drifting to Orin for a thoughtful moment, as if in consideration. "I realize you have a sense of duty here, Aure, but if you were to come to the Jedi Retreat, you would have to become trained as a Jedi. There would be no other option to guide you away from the Dark Side. It is a heavy decision, but your powers, if they continue to manifest in the Dark Side, will become a danger to all of those that are around you, and to yourself." "I do no do so intentionally.." She tries to affirm to them and then she sighs, lifting her fingers to brush her hair behind her ear and cover her face for a few moments. She swallows, "If I came...even if I had to train...might I still help Senator Tills?" Her gaze lifts then, looking between them. "I don't want to hurt anyone, or myself...it scares me .." "The Jedi help everyone," says Orin then. "That is why they exist, or so I understand it. Meena Tills works for the Republic, and so do we. You may be able to become far more of an aid to her in that respect that you or she can imagine.." There is a look of understanding and herhead bows, eyes closing. The Senate aide remains quiet. "I had hoped the visions would be it..that I could live like I had on Mirial..I came to help the Republic." Aure grasps at her over dress, the velvet cloth folding in her hands as they tighten their holds. Slowly, after drawing a deep breath seh looks back up, "But it appears I have no choice.." Her chin lifts higher, trying to gain strength in that one movement. "Then," says the Kiffar padawan, "let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner all will start to be better." He seems quite sure of this, and smiles to Aure before doing the same to Obi-Wan, as if checking to see if his Master has something to add or correct him on. Obi-Wan only offers Orin a twitch of lips into a lopsided smile in return, as if catching the padawan's meaning. "I will speak with you later, Orin." The Jedi then turns to a pathway winding its way back to the bridge and to the palace. "I will speak to Master Yoda of taking you as a padawan, until further notice." he says, mood seeming to lighten some. Happiest of the three, Orin follows Obi-Wan with renewed vigour, and lingers by Aure's side the whole time. Several times as they all pass through the greenery, his likewise green eyes can be seen to stray her way. They move on, leaving the gardens to the plants and minor wildlife. Category:November 2007 RP Logs